Koji's Son?
by pitaC89
Summary: When the wrap gate malfunctions Rad and Highwire get dumped in the RID Autobot base. AU RID and Armada are in the same timeline.FINISHED. Revised and Edited
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: own nothing

Summary: When the warp gate malfunctions Rad and Highwire get dumped in the RID Autobot base. AU RID and Armada in the same time line and (forget that episode that had Rad's parents).

Rad 13

Koji 13, 28

Prologue

"Daddy tell me a bedtime story", a little blue-eyed blonde haired boy asked in that cute little voice kids use when they want something.

His father, a handsome man with spiky brown hair and the same blue eyes as his son, smiled at his son's demand. The boy always wanted to hear the same story.

"What about?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"About when the Autobots helped you rescue Grandpa!" the boy said excitedly.

The man smiled again this time at the memory of being reunited with his father after months of separation.

"Ok let's see" he thought of where to begin. "It was your Grandpa's birthday and I had bought him a present but the problem was that the Predicons were still holding him prisoner so I couldn't give it to him. So I went to one of the more friendly Predicons", he rolled his eyes at the oxymoron, "for help. First I asked him to help me rescue my father. But he was afraid of the other Predicons so instead I asked him to take Dad the present but", he paused for dramatic affect, "just as he about to take the present the Autobot brothers showed up" he stopped as he remembered Sideburn and X- Brawn's anger thinking the Skybyte had meant to kidnap him and Prowl's concern that he'd been hurt. They had all been protective of him especially Optimus.

"Then they all started to fight and during the battle the Predicon dropped a pod near me and when it opened there was my father. Then the fighting stopped and we went home". He'd wait until the boy was older to tell him the whole story. The fear he felt at seeing his father looking so frail in the pod. Then the joy in his father's eyes when they opened and just holding on to him and crying for all to see.

The man looked down at his son and realized he had fallen asleep during the story. He smiled and leaned down and kissed the boys forehead. "Goodnight son".

As he left the room he noticed his wife standing in the doorway. She smiled at him. " He gets more like you everyday Koji", she whispered so not to wake their son.

"I know T-Ai".

AN: overly dramatic? First fic comments welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

AN: I though Koji's eyes in the series were a dark blue and i just lightened their color a little, wellin this fic they have to be blue. and in this Optimus and Hot Shot are the samepeople or bot or whatever inRIDand Armada so they have memories from RID. Also to learn a language the transformers download it because it never made sense to me that they were made in another galaxy but somehow speak english

Chapter 1

"Slow down Rad or you'll choke" Rad's father warned, shaking his head in amazement at the amount of food his son could fit in his mouth at one time.

"Sorry Dad, but I promised to meet Alexis soon and she got really mad the last timetime I was late", Rad replied eating slightly more slowly. He and Alexis were going to the Autobot Base alone today because Carlos had got caught trying to hack into the school computers to grades again. From what Rad had heard Sideswipe had helped. Unfortunately for Carlos the 'but the gaint robot did it' excuse didn't get him out of being grounded to his room for a week and a month of detention.

Rad's father smiled at the mention of Alexis. He knew Rad had a crush on the girl and the same was true for the girl, but being typical teens they refused to tell each other. So they continued their strained 'friendship'. Glancing at his wife he saw that she had gone into her 'I'm a mommy and nobody is good enough for my baby boy' mode. He sighed. After how hard she'd fought HIS mother to continue their relationship she was still going to do the same thing to another girl. After knowing her sixteen years and being with her thirteen he still didn't understand her.

"Crap I'm already late" Rad exclaimed, bringing his father out of his thoughts. Rad grabbed his bag and ran for the door.

His mother watched him go. After he was out of sight down the road she turned to her husband with a straight face and said " definatly your son".

He just smiled.

* * *

"Come on Alexis I said I was sorry" the blonde pleaded with his red-haired friend. 

"Thirty minutes! I was waiting in 90 degree temperatures for thirty minutes!", Alexis' sweat soaked clothing proved this statement.

"I'm sorry. I slept in and my parents and I always have breakfast togther" Rad tried to explain but the mention of his parents only made her madder. She knew Rad's mom didn't like her. It wouldn't surprise her if his mother had given him extra food just to make him late. With one final glare she stomped off.

Hearing suppressed laughter Rad turned around to see Hot Shot and his "brother" Sideswipe barely controlling their laughter at his-if he heard them correctly- lovers spat. Rad just rolled his eyes and walked off in the direction of the Warp Room with Highwire following close behind.

As he walked away he muttered something in Japanese.

* * *

Hot Shot stared after his human friend. He hadn't heard someone speak that language since the last time he'd been on Earth. He had thought that the kids only spoke English, except for Carlos who spoke a mixture of English and Spanish. Thinking of what Rad had said he quickly translated it. His eyes widened. Had Rad said Sideburn. No he couldn't have. Optimus wouldn't have said anything about anybody connected with their first trip to Earth. Optimus had hated leaving his human friend Koji at the end. Nobody had wanted to leave. Hell T-Ai had missed the kid so much Primus had given her a human body and sent her back to Earth.They still wondered how that had worked out, if the two had finally admitted their feelings for eachother, or if they were still trying to act like they were just friends. 

Come to think of it Rad reminded him of Koji. They acted alike, had the same mannerisms, and even looked alike. Optimus had proably just looked at Rad one dayand saw Koji's eyes staring back at him. That would be enough to get Optimus feeling nostalgic.

Or he had just mistranslated what Rad had said. With that Hot Shot shrugged and went back to joking with his "brother."

* * *

"Hey Red Alert". 

"Hello Rad" the medic replied not looking up from his work.

"What happened in here?", the boy asked taking in the state of the room. It was littered with tools and computer parts.

"There was a problem with the Warp Gate's hardware, but I think I've fixed it"

"Cool" was the only response he made as he sat down near the console. Alexis had set a break neck pace all the way to the base forcing Rad to pedal faster and harder than he was use to. So understandably he was tired.

While the boy was resting his legs, Red Alert started running test on the console. Suddenly the console began to spark. Seeing this Rad and Highwire jumped up just in time to feel the familar feeling of being wraped.

"Red Alert help!".

The medic turned just in time to see the boy and minicon pulled away through the warp gate.

AN: I'm going away this weekend and won't be back til sunday evening so don't expect an update this weekend. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot

AN: sorry about errors I can't get dad to install microsoft word

'thought'

_minicon language_

Chapter 2

The first two things Rad noticed when he regained consciencousness was, one he couldn't open his eyes ,and two there were people talking above him. After laying there for a few minutes he realized that the voices were speaking Japanese and just what they were saying.

"Can you find out what time the portal originated in or atleast the region?"

"Wait you mean this kid is a time traveler?"

'Ok so I'm in Japan in another time... WHAT!' His eyes shot open- only to find themselves staring into a pair identical to themselves.

The boy the eyes were attached to jumped back startling the other people- no -bots as he relized now. At this a blue bot started forward only to be stopped by a loud series of beeps. The other boy was thrown back slightly as Highwire planted himself firmly inbetween Rad and the others, looking ready to take them all on if they attemped to hurt his friend.

But they didn't look like they wanted to hurt Rad.In fact they weren't even looking at him.

"A minicon? I thought they were all sent to the other side of the Universe for their own protection. How did one get to be on Earth?", the blue bot asked.

"They were suppose to have been Sideburn but we did lose contact with them before they reached their destination". That voice was familar to Rad but he could place it with the sudden pounding in his head.

"Wonder if the lil' fella's got a partner", a heavly accented voice said.

At this Highwire got a little nervous. Even though these Bots wore the Autobot insignia he didn't know what they would do to him. So he turned around and ran to Rad. "_Him"_ he beeped.

"I'd take that as a yes X-brawn", another bot said."Shaddup Prowl. How can a Minicon have a human for a partener anyway?" X-brawn asked.With another beep Highwire transformed into a BMX. "Huh".

"I think he means the kid rides him and that he's a combiner minicon so he dosen't have a real partener", a lage blue and white Transformer spoke up. "And if your to stupid to follow that then I have no idea how you managed to get this far as Autobots".

"Be nice Magnus", the familiar voice said.

While this pointless coversation was going on, Rad was trying to process what he was seeing. Finally finding his voice he asked in Japanese "What year is it?", voice shaking.

"1995" the strange boy answered just as shakily. "What year are you from?".

"2010" was all he managed to get out before the pounding in his head became unbearable and everything went dark.

* * *

Koji sat staring at the boy who had just come from fifteen years in the future. The boy seemed familar to him. He didn't know why but he felt like he knew him. Maybe it was because he had his family's trademark eyes. 

A high pitch beep brought Koji particaly back to reality. _Rad! _The boy seemed to be having a seizure.

"What's happening?", Optimus yelled.

"He's having a seizure brought on by the stress time traveling had on his body", T-Ai responed quickly, getting very worried. She felt the same connection to the boy as Koji did.

"Why isn't the Minicon being affected to", Sideburn asked.

"The human body is fragile compared to someone from Cybertron. Things that wouldn't even faze you guys could kill a human in a second", Koji said calmly. " You might want to hold him still before he hurts himself".

"Koji are you okay?"Sideburn asked while his brothers took care of the new kid. "What happened to your eyes!". Koji's eyes were glowing.

T-Ai seemed to have realized something was wrong and started to run a scan on Koji. The results shocked her.

"Optimus Koji's being overshaowed by ...himself?", she finished uncertainly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: own zip

'thought'

Minicon language 

Chapter 3

"What!", Optimus yelled, his concern for the new boy was quickly dwarfed by his concern for Koji.

"It's a product of the backlash from the time portal. He's acting like himself from fifteen years into the future".

Koji started to walk toward the future boy. He knelt by the other boy and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. To everyone's surprise he immediately stopped convulsing and settled down. Koji smiled and continued to look fondly at the boy. When he finally looked up his gaze settled on the Minicon. "I wondered where he got that BMX from" he said shaking his head slightly. "Where are they", it was a demand not a question. The Minicon beeped. At Koji's nod it launched into a long stream of beeps. At the end of the monologue Koji nodded again.

He looked down at the boy with a wistful smile. He said something to the boy in language none of them understood. He then looked to Optimus. "Please take good care him for me", it was impossible to miss the pleading in his voice.

Then the strange glow vanished from his eyes. Blinking rapidly, Koji shook his head. He looked around at his friends and then at his hand on the other boy's forehead. Surprisingly he didn't remove it.

"I think you should call my father now" he said in a voice similar but not the same as the one he used while overshadowed.

* * *

Dr. Onishi hurried down the hall that led to the Autobot infirmary. All T-Ai had told him was that some strange boy had appeared and Koji was acting strangely. The latter was what had brought him here running. Thoughts of his son were the only thing that had made him survive his captivity with the Predacons. If he made it through that hell just to lose his son- 

"Dr. Onishi this way" T-Ai said appearing next to him at the infirmary door.

"Koji-" he started.

"Over there" she said pointing. He set off quickly in the direction she pointed. When he reached them he found his son sitting next to a small robot while holding the hand of a blonde haired boy who appeared to be unconscious.

"He won't let go", he said in a voice his father had never heard him use before.

"That's just a side effect of the overshadowing" T-Ai said when she saw the man's face. She knew that he loved hisson more than anything else and she would do her best to relieve his fears.

"Overshadowing?" he said trying and failing to keep the panic out of his voice. T-Ai winced knowing she had just made it worse. She tried to explain. "The backlash from the time portal that brought the other boy caused Koji to be overshadowed".

"Is he still being overshadowed?" he asked voice still shaking but not as worried. He, and just about everyone in the base except Koji and T-Ai, had realized that the two were in love. If she wasn't having a break down over this there was no need for him to.

"No" she said simply.

"Who or what was over shadowing him?" he asked fearing that the Predacons had found away to get back at the Autobots through his son.

"Koji or at least Koji at twenty-eight" she said hoping that it had not been as confusing as she thought. Dr. Onishi's response crushed that hope. "How- wha—uhhh explain please". The hologram prepared to explain.

"This kid—''

"Rad" Koji said

"Huh?" Dr. Onishi and T-Ai said in unison.

"His name is Rad", he said again.

"How do you know his name Koji? He never said it" T-Ai asked softly.

"The Minicon said it", he said staring at his hand, which was just laying in the boy's--- no Rad's tightly clenched hand. That explained Koji's first words.

"Koji even we don't understand the Minicon's language. How do you understand what the Minicon said" T-Ai asked concern for the boy she loved growing.

"The Minicon's name is Highwire".

They didn't ask how he knew this time. Turning to T-Ai Dr. Onishi asked "Are there any test to make sure that there isn't any permanent damage?".

"I'll see".

* * *

"Red Alert--" 

"Nothing has changed in the past five minutes Alexis. We still have no idea what happened", Red Alert told the girl getting slightly annoyed at the girl's constant questioning. He tried to be understanding because he knew the girl cared deeply for Rad but there was a limit to what he could take.

Optimus seeing a confrontation coming decided to step in. "Alexis why don't you go run a scan on the mainframe and make sure Sideways isn't up to his old tricks again" he said to the distraught girl. She nodded and hurried off.

"Optimus you do know that this was only a hardware malfunction" the medic asked his leader.

Looking at the retreating back of the girl he said "Yes, but this gives her something to do until we can give her some answers".

A beeping sound came from the front of the base. "Carlos must be here" Hot Shot said. Sensing Hot Shot's need to do something Optimus told him "Why don't you go let him in".

"Sure" was all the young Bot said as he headed for the main entrance. He was trying to stay calm but he felt like freaking out like Alexis. Maybe with Carlos here he could find something to keep him busy.

"Hey Carlos---" Hot Shot stopped short. The man and woman standing in front of him were the last two people he had expected.

"Hot Shot we need to talk to Optimus" the man said taking the woman next to him's hand.

"Koji? ...T-Ai?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own myself and have as much money as a bluecollar's daughter has

AN: in the series Sureshock and Grindor switch names every other episode so for clarification in this fic Sureshock is Carlos' Minicon and Grindor is Alexis' Minicon.

Also thank you to who ever reminded me that the Predacons and decepticons should be in this.

Chapter 4

"The tests are all finished" T-Ai announced to the waiting group.

"And?" Optimus asked feeling as worried as Dr. Onishi looked.

"There's no permanent damage" sighs of relief were heard all around "but I found something not characteristic with an overshadowing".

Sideburn was the first to get up the nerve to ask "What kind of things?"

"Like a complete blackout at the time of overshadowing. Usually after an overshadowing the person who was overshadowed remembers it like they would a dream, but Koji doesn't remember a thing". Taking a deep breath she prepared to drop the huge bombshell. "I think Koji was possessed".

* * *

"Koji? T-Ai? How? --- what ar—'' his rambling was cut off. 

"Hot Shot, please we need to speak with Optimus" T-Ai said softly. But Hot Shot heard the under tone in her voice. She'd only used that tone once that he knew of. Koji had been in danger and they hadn't been doing what she felt was enough to help him. That tone could only mean one thing. Someone she loved was in danger and if he didn't help he'd better get the hell out of her way.

* * *

Carlos was riding like he had Megatron and his entire army on his tail. When Alexis had called and told him that there'd been an accident and that Rad was missing he didn't think the phone had had time to hit the floor before he and Sureshock were down the stairs and out the door heading for the base. 

Rad had been his best friend since they were four. Carlos' mom had babysat Rad when they were little because Rad's parents had been fulltime students and had to work fulltime jobs. Rad's mother had been studying to be an astronomer and his dad had been trying to earn his PhD in archeology. They'd left Tokyo when Rad was three to keep him from being hurt by the gossip about being born while his parents were unmarried and in his father's case still in High school.

When Carlos reached the entrance he jumped off Sureshock and took off at a run through the open door--- and straight into someone's back sending them both to the floor.

"Ow. Sorry man" he said sitting up rubbing his head.

"It's okay Carlos" the voice of the man he'd run into causing his head to causing his head to whip around.

"Dr. Onishi?"

* * *

"Wha' cha mean possessed?" X-brawn asked. 

"When was possessed we were actually talking to a twenty-eight year old Koji" she explained.

"Isn't that the same as him being overshadowed?" Dr. Onishi asked.

"No. With overshadowing you just gain characteristics of who's overshadowing you. The person doing the overshadowing isn't even aware of it happening. With possession the possessor is completely aware of what he or she is doing".

"So twenty-eight year old Koji purposely possessed his thirteen year old self. Why?" Wedge asked. Everyone thought about this for a minute. Then Optimus spoke up.

"To get a message across." Everyone looked at him questioningly. "When he was possessed Koji asked me to take good care of the boy … Rad". Silence followed. What Optimus said made sense. All except one part.

"Why would the kid want us to care of this other kid" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Maybe Rad is a friend of his or is very close to him" Prowl said.

A loud beeping sound came from the infirmary before any one could voice any more opinions. "Rad's awake why don't you ask him", T-Ai suggested.

* * *

Hot Shot looked at Koji questioningly. "Dr. Onishi?" 

"I always said that I wanted to be just like my dad when I grew up. And you need to specify which Dr. Onishi your speaking to, there are two present." Koji said with a smile.

Hot shot looked at him in confusion for a moment before realization dawned. A smile spread across his face. "You two got married".

"And have children and are working on more" T-Ai said rubbing her slightly swollen stomach. Hotshot saw this and laughed. "You've been busy Koji". Koji blushed slightly and said "If you think it was just me think again. She can be really aggressive when she wants to be".

"Ewwww gross. I do not want to hear about my bestfriend's parent's sex life!" Carlos yelled.

"Who's Parent's sex life?" they all turned to see who said this. Koji and T-Ai both smiled. "Hi Optimus".

* * *

"Megatron there has been a power surge at the Autobot base" . 

"What kind of power surge Sky-byte?" the Predacon leader asked slightly bored.

"The kind that comes from a time portal, my lord" The shark like robot answered. Megatron's boredom quickly vanished. "What do our Bugs in the Autobot base say came through the portal" he demanded. The shark smiled. He knew his leader would defiantly like the answer and he'd already prepared the troops for an attack. " A human boy from fifteen years into the future and ... a Minicon".

"Prepare the men. I want the Minicon and the boy under my control by tonight" Megatron ordered. This surprised Sky-byte. "The boy?", Sky-byte to be honest was actually fond of the humans. Well Koji any way and if they went after the human boy Koji could be grabbed by mistake. And if Megatron got the wrong human he would take it out on the nearest thing, that thing quite possibly being Koji. Or Megatron could go back to his old plan of using Koji to control Fortress Maximus. Either way Koji could be really hurt if he was taken instead of the other boy.

"Yes he could have knowledge of where the Minicons are or at the very least some future events I like to know about", Megatron said smiling at this stroke of luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Dr. Onishi's (Koji's dad) given name in this story is Hisao

RID Koji and T-Ai already sensed who Rad was before He told them so it doesn't shock them

Chapter 5

The first thing Rad noticed when he woke up was that he'd been doing a lot of that lately. The second thing he noticed was that someone was holding his hand. The third thing he noticed was just who was holding his hand. "Daddy?".

His father just blinked. "Um…yeah?". Looking a little more closely at his father he noticed that his father was his age. "Holy shit." Then he said quickly, "You didn't hear that".

"Ok" was all his father said. "Um what's your name?". Rad was surprised for a moment but then realized his father didn't know him yet. "Rad Hisao Optimus Koji Onishi"( yes Koji named him after his own father and Optimus. T-Ai added the Koji).

"I named you after myself?" Koji asked wondering why. He hated his name.

"No Mom did. Plus it's better than Yuki". That brought another question to mind.

"Uhh who is your mom?".

* * *

"Koji!" Optimus exclaimed in a shocked voice. When he came back to Earth and hadn't been able to find the boy anywhere in Tokyo he had thought the boy was dead. But now the boy was standing at the entrance of his base and not a boy anymore. He no longer wore his hair in the gravity defying style he had when he was younger. The baby fat was completely gone and his pretty boy eyes, as Sideburn and X-brawn had called them, weren't as innocent as they'd been. 

"What? I don't get any notice. I was just your computerized secretary for forty years" the woman beside Koji spoke up playfully.

Optimus turned toward her. In the shock of seeing Koji he'd taken no notice of her. Her smiling eyes had a little worry in them and she looked older than she use to but there was no mistaking her. "T-Ai".

"Nice to see you remember us Optimus but a reunion isn't what we came here for" Koji said getting serious.

"What? Uhh" Optimus groaned. "This day is getting very stressful".

"We know Optimus. That's why we're here" T-Ai said.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something important" Carlos said feeling forgotten.

Optimus started to explain who the new comers were but Koji surprised him by speaking up first. "Carlos do you remember the stories I use to tell you and Rad when you were little".

"Yeah you mean the ones about the" his face fell when he realized where this was going " giant transforming robots from another planet. How did I not make that connection". The Dr. Onishis laughed at this.

"Wait you two know the kids. How?" Optimus asked incredulously.

"Optimus, Rad our oldest son".

* * *

"Uhhh who is your mom?" T-Ai strained her audio receptors to hear the answer. She'd transported into the infirmary while everyone eles had to walk all the way across the base( I know it's stupid for them to be all the way on the other side of the base but how else was I going to give T-Ai time to listen in on Koji and Rad's conversation? Have Sky-byte show up is an evening gown with Scourge and challenge them to a dance off and announce their marriage?) and had been listening to the entire conversation. She'd almost gasped in shock when Rad had called Koji daddy but it made sense. Koji's future self had been desperate to make sure Optimus would protect Rad. But from what? 

"I probably shouldn't tell you that. I'm kind of attached to my existence". Damn. Oh well. She wasn't even physical. How could she ever even marry Koji much less have children with him.

Then she heard the others come up the hallway. "Sky-byte in an evening gown how funny is that" Sideburn and Wedge laughed. The rest looked shaken. "That is something I never want to see again" Optimus said. (okay they were walking to fast so sue me and if any of you decide to take that seriously go back to the disclaimer in the last chapter and reread it).

"T-Ai is the boy well enough for us to ask him a few questions" Optimus asked. She merely nodded feeling a little depressed knowing Koji was going to get married some day.

"Ok" he entered followed by his troops.

Rad eyes shot to Optimus when he entered. The Optimus he knew looked slightly different but he'd heard the Autobots talking about how upgrades would change their appearance as well as making them stronger. The other Bots he recognized from his dad's stories. Sideburn was walking next to his rival/ best bot friend, Wedge. The two behind them were Prowl and X-brawn, Sideburn's older brothers. Then came theteam that Wedge lead, the build team, then Team Bullet Train, Skidz, Towline, and---- Hot Shot!

His eyes widened as they met his friends optics. Hot Shot's eyes didn't register any recognition and a little confusion at Rad's reaction. Of course Hot Shot wouldn't meet him for another fourteen years so he shouldn't expect any other reaction but it made him feel really alone.

Hot Shot noticed that the blonde seemed to recognize him but didn't comment on it. He was here for the same reason everyone else was. To find out why a human kid had a Minicon and maybe a little about the future.

Optimus looked in between the boy and Hot Shot. Strange, the boy seemed to know Hot Shot. Maybe the boy knew them in the future. It would explain how he knew Koji. Or maybe he knew them through Koji. He could even be Koji's younger brother, they did look alike. The only way to find out was to ask.

Dr. Onishi watched Rad's reaction to everyone. He certainly didn't look surprised or scared like he'd been. Even Koji had been afraid of Optimus when they first met. Rad didn't even blink at Optimus much less the large number of robots that filed in after him.

Optimus was the first to speak" Hello I am Opti—"he was cut off by a beep.

"What did he say?" Hot Shot asked.

"He was asking if Optimus was going to give the same speech as he did when we first met him… or will meet him" Rad finished getting a little confused about the tenses.

"Wait you know me?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah you showed up with everyone else when the Minicons started waking up. Or you will anyway. I hate tenses". _They do make things confusing. _"No kidding" Koji said.

Rad looked back at his father. "You understand Highwire. Huh usually it takes longer for somebody to understand". _You understood when we first met. _"Good point".

"You two can understand the Minicon?" Hot Shot asked skeptically.

"Yeah, after a while of being around them you pick it up which for you guysshould be--". _Hot Shot's_ _just jealous that a human kid not even a tenth his age picked it up before he did._

"Is that Minicon calling me stupid?" Hot Shot yelled.

"--- Right about now apparently" Rad finished with sigh. Then the room shifted.

_Rad! Not again!_

"Whoa Rad. You ok?" Koji asked catching his future son before he hit the floor.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy".

"He probably needs some food and rest. Neither of which he'll get at a secret base made for robots" Dr. Onishi said.

"Your probably right. Maybe you should take him to your house. He'll be more comfortable in a home made for humans" Optimus said. "Sideburn take them to Koji and Dr. Onishi's house". "Okay".

When Highwire followed them into the car X-brawn stopped him. "Lil' fella it'll be safer if you stay here".

_The last time Rad and I got different rides, he got left in the desert for an hour so I'm going with him and if you don't like it you can go f---_

X-brawn watched the little robot's triade wishing he could understand the Minicon language. After it stopped beeping it turned around and followed his human friend into Sideburn's back seat.

"Let him go he only wants to make sure his friend is alright" Optimus said with a slightly startled look on his face (what was visible of it anyway). He was starting to understand what the Minicon was saying.

Watching Sideburn speed off with the humans Optimus tried to shake off the feeling that he was making a huge mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own zip

AN: I know I don't usually do this but I've noticed a decline in reviews so please review they keep me motivated.

Optimus may seem OOC in this chapter but he's under a lot of stress and his best-friend, as far as he was concerned just came back from the dead

Chapter 6

Sky-byte looked through his binoculars at the group in the car. He counted four figures, three humans and a Minicon. This was what he was afraid of. Koji was going to be there when they attacked. He knew his Predicons wouldn't hurt Koji if he told them not to but Scourge and his Decepticons wouldn't be as considerate of the boy. Scourge might actually go out of his way to hurt the boy for revenge.

"Sky-byte, I think they're far enough from the base to attack them now. There's only one Autobot with them and he won't be able to take us all", Slapper said. Sky-byte looked over at Scourge who looked ready to attack. If he didn't attack now Scourge would and he'd have no control over weather or not Koji got hurt or taken, and Scourge would get all the glory!

"Alright. When we attack circle around and cut off his retreat to the Autobot base. And do not harm either of the Onishis. Only go after the Minicon and the other boy. And both of them are not to be harmed." This was all he could do to make sure there was no injury or death. Megatron might not care if Koji died at first but he would defiantly care when Optimus Prime stormed the base for revenge.

"Ok let's go".

The Decepticons and Predacons attacked simultaneously.

* * *

"What?" was all he said. It didn't even cover what he wanted to say. He had to have misunderstood. Koji would only be sixteen years older than Rad. Once, he'd talked to Dr. Onishi about the human concept of father and son he had asked Dr. Onishi when humans usually decided to have children (he'd wondered about weather Koji was old enough to have children. The boy had seemed a little too dependent on his father and mother but humans were strange) and he'd said that males usually waited till their late twenties to have children. If they had them before it was considered bad judgment or stupidity (AN: damn hypocritical bastards need to get a grip) two traits he'd never known Koji to possess. 

"He's our oldest son" Koji repeated.

That dispelled any doubts he had about what he'd heard. "But how?"

Koji blushed and said, "I'd rather not go into detail about that".

"Wait if Rad is your son wouldn't he know about us and have told us where you were so wouldn't have been thinking you were dead for the past year" now every one knew Optimus was really upset. He was rambling.

"Would you have believed him?" T-Ai asked simply.

Optimus hesitated. Would he have believed it if one of the kids had out of nowhere told him that Koji was alive and that they were his son? He would have had trouble believing it. And if Rad had told him when they had first met he would have probably thought that he was working with Megatron trying to take advantage of his attachment to Koji.

Koji took advantage of this hesitation. "Can we please settle this later when we have Rad back because I really don't think that Sono and Axel are going to buy the old story about Rad going camping in the desert with Carlos again."

"Sono and Axel?" Optimus asked.

"The twins, Rad's younger brothers. They just got back from visiting dad and mom in Japan. They're already asking why Rad wasn't there when they got back."

"Twins? Like two siblings who look identical to each other?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. They're a handful and if they're worried about Rad it'll only get worse. I don't think Dad will be able to handle them to much longer so we need to hurry up and get their brother back" Koji said.

* * *

BOOM! The road in front of Sideburn exploded. "What the hell!" Sideburn yelled as he swerved to avoid the ruined section of road. 

Scourge stepped forward. "Autobot give us the Minicon and the human that came with it".

"Hey how do you know about that?" Sideburn asked.

"None of your business Autobot hand them over."

Sideburn tried to turn around but found that the Predicons had cut off his escape. He couldn't transform because then the humans and the Minicon would be sitting ducks. His best bet was to call for help then sit tight. " Koji can you call the base about this" he said in a low voice so the Predicons and Deceptacons didn't hear. He felt rather than saw Koji's nod.

"Why do want the human? I can understand you wanting the Minicon but why the kid?", he had to keep them talking or else they'd realize that he was stalling.

Scourge laughed at this question. "You mean you Autobots haven't already figured it out? That boy comes from the future and has a Minicon with him. He knows where at least one Minicon is and we're willing to bet he knows where a lot more are".

Through his sensors in his cab he saw Rad's face as this was said. Koji saw it too. "Rad how many Minicon do you know of that you know exactly where they're at right now?" Dr. Onishi asked. _All of them_ Highwire answered instead. This time everyone understood.

"Damnit" was the last thing Sideburn could say before Scourge got tired of waiting and attacked.

* * *

"So now that we have the right time we just punch it into this damn thing and go, right?" Hot Shot asked. 

"Pretty much but there are a few things we need to go over before we go" Optimus said.

"Yeah, like how come nobody's heard of us even though last time we were here we fought in the open and millions of people saw us?" Hot Shot said. Optimus was about to scold him for asking stupid questions but he wanted to know the answer to.

Koji shrugged, "The UN passed it off as an elaborate hoax".

"How?".

"It's the UN" Koji said simply.

"OK" the others didn't really understand but felt it was best not to push the subject.

"So anyway when we go back nobody is to give away anything major about the future, okay?".

"Optimus, who all is going back?" Jetfire asked.

"Myself, Hot Shot, and Red Alert and we have two protective shields so we can take two humans with us."

"I'm going" T-Ai said.

"No you can't T-Ai. Not in your condition" Koji said.

"The shield should protect me and the baby".

"Key word being should" Alexis said. T-Ai looked at her with a pissed look.

"You want to go huh? Why? So you can steal my baby boy away from me?" T-Ai's voice cracked on 'baby boy'.

"No I'm going because my friend is in danger and I want to help him. I know you're worried about your child right now but you have another one to take care of right now" Alexis said softly.

She and T-Ai stared at each other for a long moment. T-Ai looked away first. "Fine..but you still can't date Rad". Alexis didn't argue she knew a victory when she saw it.

"Ok Optimus, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Koji, Alexis are you guys ready?" Smokescreen asked. They nodded. "Ok now uuhh how do you work this thing?" he asked looking at the console.

"Move!" T-Ai said walking up to the console. Her eyes got a distant look to them and the Wrap gate started up (AN: T-Ai is still connected to the Autobot mainframe).

Just before his shield came up two smaller figures jumped onto Koji and clung to him. Before anyone could do they were all warped away.

* * *

Sideburn could barely stand anymore. He'd taken too much of a beating. But if what Highwire had said was true he couldn't give up. Rad had said the Minicon War wasn't supposed to start for another fourteen years. And if he got Rad, Megatron would be able to get find just about every Minicon before the Autobots even had a chance to start looking. 

"Would you stop playing around and grab them already" he heard someone say. Then he heard Rad yell.

"Put him down!" Koji was apparently yelling at who ever had Rad.

"I'm sorry Koji but orders are orders" Sky-byte tried to explain.

"AAHHH" 'that was Koji' Sideburn tried to get up to help his friend.

"Scourge our orders were only to bring back the boy and the Minicon. So put him down." Sky-byte yelled.

"Megatron never said we couldn't bring this one back and he never specified which boy".

"You know—"

Sky-byte was cut off. Rad's eyes had lost their color. Then Dr. Onishi, Highwire and Sideburn were Warped away.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Axel and Sono look just like Koji except they don't have that hairstyle.

Future people have an F in front of their name

(1) I'd say woodwork but everything is metal

Chapter 7

"How'd you do that?" Sideburn asked T-Ai once they'd been warped back.

"I didn't".

"Then how-"

"Where's Koji!" Dr. Onishi asked looking around for his son.

The rest of them looked around. Sure enough the boy was nowhere to be seen.

But they didn't have time to think on this because they're new unexpected guest chose that moment to drop in

"Ahhh! Time travelers again! They're coming out of the metal work (1)!" Wedge complained as three Bots and four humans dropped-in in the same fashion as Rad had.

"Shut up Wedge" one of the Bots on the floor said. All the Autobots especially the Spy Changers stopped in shock. Mirage was the first to speak up "Hot Shot?"

F Hot Shot just nodded at this. "Well judging from Wedge's comment we're in the right place" he looked around like he was trying to find something. "So where's Rad?".

"Yeah where's Onii-chan?" this came from the two boys who were clinging to the only adult human who'd come through.

"Onii-chan (SP?)?" every asked.

"It's an affectionate way to address your older brother" the man they were clinging to said. This of course brought everyone's attention to him. Even if he didn't look like a younger version of his father his voice would have given him away.

"Koji!".

"You guys never grow out of stating the obvious, do you?" F Koji said/asked Optimus.

F Optimus just shrugged.

"You two" Koji pointed at the boys who, as everyone just noticed, looked like nine-year-old Kojis. "Grounded big time. Maybe even more once I talk to grampa. What did you do to him anyway?"

"Nothing he's right there" they pointed to Dr. Onishi.

F Koji rolled his eyes. "Not cute".

"We locked him in the basement" one of them said shrinking back like he was expecting an explosion. None came. They shrunk back even further. Koji's smirk was scarier than the entire Predicon/Deceptacon Army. "You boys get to tell Mommy and Grandma what you did".

"Wait did those kids just call me grampa?" Dr. Onishi asked. "And they called Rad Onii-chan, so that means Rad is my-- He's mygrandson?"

"Well some much for not letting any thing major slip. Well back to the main question where's Rad? T-Ai will personally have all our heads if we don't get her son back to her soon". As he finished saying this he noticed that Koji was giving him a death glare. " Wow being a father of three has really made you a lot scarier".

"Hot Shot, shut up before all of my kids fade out of existence because of your big mouth or else".

"Or else what?" he said staring down at the human.

"Do the words Sideswipe and hug-a-thon mean anything to you?" Koji said with the same smirk he just used on his sons. Hot Shot immediately shut up. "Thought so". (AN: Rad talked to his dad about what goes on at the base)

* * *

"What is with these weird readings?" Cyclonus said looking at the computer he'd been using to monitor the area where the Autobots kept their base. He briefly wondered if it was Minicon activity but even the Requiem Blaster hadn't made this weird of signals. "Demolisher come look at this" he told his teammate. "What's up with this?". 

Demolisher came and looked at the readings. His optics widened. "We've got to tell Megatron about this right away!".

* * *

"T-Ai's Rad's mother! … Hah I knew they were going to hook up sooner or later" Sideburn laughed. 

T-Ai was floating there in a state of shock. She was Rad's mother. Koji's wife! It was like a dream come true. But it was also impossible. She wasn't physical so she couldn't interact with Koji in away that they could produce physical children. Well unless…. Unless she got a body! But how…Primus! He could do things like that but only if he felt she deserved it.

Wait she was thinking about things that hadn't happened yet while Koji and Rad were in danger. They needed to get back on track.

Optimus was way ahead of her. "I think we should probably stop focusing on the future and start focusing on finding Rad and Koji since they didn't get sent back with you three".

"Where were they and how did they get back?" Future Optimus asked.

After along explanation (that will not be written due to laziness and the authors ADD) F Optimus sighed. "So they were warped back after the Predicons and Deceptacons attacked and now Koji and Rad are most likely prisoners. Never a dull day with the Onishis around".

"We could say the same thing about you guys. Since you came back my son has been shot at, chased by a deranged helicopter, kidnapped and nearly squeezed to death by Megatron--yes Rad told me about that, the giant hand shaped bruise covering his torso was kinda hard to miss--, sucked into cyberspace, took a month long vacation on scenic Cybertron—yeah that was fun to explain to the neighbors, the Cops, and Alexis, Carlos, Fred, and Billy's parents ---, and now he's been sucked into the past and kidnapped by Megatron who feelings of inferiority haven't yet led him to give up his more powerful Predicon body and make the change to his less powerful Deceptacon body(AN: this is for Shadow of Chaos) so don't you dare accuse us of causing problems." Koji finished looking angry then confused.

"Koji are you alright?" Sideburn asked softly.

"No. My past self is freaking out at the moment and now I'm channeling his stress" Koji said sounding worried.

"How can you channel him? Hell how did you possess him? That's not something humans usually do." Sideburn said.

Koji looked to his father's past self. It wasn't just his secret to tell. At his father's nod he drew a deep breath and started. "A few generations back my ancestor Sono the third added the -shi to the end of his family's name to protect them. Before him our family was only known as Oni or devil—demon because we were descended from a line of demons known as the Soul Stealers. Among their many powers are time travel and possession. We still have these powers. I used them automatically when I sensed Rad was in danger." Koji decided to take advantage of their shock and continue. "Rad has them to and probably used them combined with his ability to access any Autobot computer that he got from his mother and warped you three back here earlier."

AN: sorry about the delay but I've been working and had to go school shopping with mom. I got her to go into Hot Topic and buy me the barbed wire bracelets.

Sorry if the last parts a little weird but I'm a charmed-aholic


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: in my little world Megatron didn't get sucked in to Unicron so they all went back to Earth and started fighting again (plus I couldn't resist using it in Koji's rant)

Also that machine they used on Dr Onishi didn't work so well so Megatron is going to get his information from Rad the old fashioned way

Rad may OOC but think of his situation

Warnings: There is mild torture and swearing in this

'thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 8

"Demolisher, this better be good. I was in the middle of something important," Megatron said.

"Yes sir". Demolisher wasn't sure how taking a nap in the middle of the day counted as important but it wasn't his place to question his leader.

"Hey boss take a look at these weird readings", Cyclonus called over his shoulder

Megatron looked at the readings for three seconds before realizing what they meant. " Get ready. We're going to pay the Autobots a visit" Megatron said with a smirk.

* * *

"Koji please drink something," Sky-byte pleaded with the boy. He'd refused to eat, drink, or speak since he'd been separated from the other boy. When they'd first gotten back to the base the boys had tried to cling to each other and Megatron had considered using Koji as leverage against the blonde. Sky-byte had managed to convince Megatron that the boys probably didn't know each other well enough to have an emotional attachment. So as not to give Megatron a chance to change his mind Sky-byte took Koji to his room. Once there the boy had thrown a fit surprising Sky-byte he hadn't thought that Koji would have known the other boy long enough to be worried about him. It was probably just the fear of what might happen to him and being separated from his father. If the boy loved his father enough to walk straight up to Sky-byte and ask his assistance in rescuing the man, being separated from him would defiantly be painful for the boy. 

"Koji you need to drink something. Your kind can't survive very long without water".

"How would you know?" At least he was talking now.

"Who do you think had to take care of your father when he was here?"

"Are they going to feed Rad?"

"If he tells them what they want to know." Megatron wouldn't let Rad die if he had information about the Minicons.

"Will…will they hurt him?" Koji asked sounding worried.

"It depends on how cooperative he is." That was an understatement. If the kid didn't tell Megatron what he wanted to know he more than likely smash the boy into the floor. Koji being his perceptive self noticed the undertone in Sky-byte's voice.

"He'll kill him won't he" Koji's eyes had the same pleading look they'd had when he'd asked for help saving his father. They were asking for a denial. Which he couldn't give.

"Sky-byte I can't let them hurt Rad" Koji's eyes had that determined look in them.

"Why? He's not your responsibility." Something in Koji's face told that the boy considered Rad just that. "How is he your responsibility?"

"Rad's my son."

* * *

"Where are the Minicons?" Megatron asked the boy who was lying on the floor of the electric-cage. When a certain button was pushed it would give a small (Transformers size) shock. It was more preferable thanjust hitting the boy since they didn't want to kill him before they got any information from him. 

Rad tried to sit up but breathing had gotten to be hard enough just laying there without any added strain. So he settled for rolling over so he could look at Megatron. "I don't know" it wasn't the most original answer but he'd run out of smart comebacks during the first hour.

"You have to know where that one that you were with is."

"I met him long after he was activated." A jolt of electricity shot through the cage.

"Minicons upon activation scan the image of their partner. If the Minicon belonged to a transformer he would have the alternate form of a vehicle, not a bike." 'Damnit Megatron was smarter in the past.' He should have stayed a Predicon because he obviously lost some intelligence during the change (not really I think he was smarter in Armada).

Rad was having trouble keeping his eyes open. The shocks also seemed to be draining his energy.

"Well since you don't seem to be interested in talking about the Minicons maybe you could tell us about some future events."

"Sure, Optimus kicks your ass and sends you back to Cybertron." Another shock, this time Rad blacked out for a few seconds.

"Megatron sir, not question your authority, but I don't think the human can take much more of this." 'No shit Sherlock.'

"Alright will resume in a few hours." 'Gee thanks.'

* * *

It had been two hours since Koji had admitted his heritage. All in all Koji thought that his friends had taken it rather well. The only one who had been shocked beyond all reason and that hadn't move or said anything, and in Koji's opinion,become mostly catatonic was Sideburn. The rest either weren't close enough to him or Rad to really care or they had enough experience to be able to ignore their feelings until the crisis had past. 

The main people he'd been worried about were Alexis, T-Ai, and Optimus. Alexis apparently had suspected it because she didn't seem too upset. Either that or her bond with Rad was stronger than he'd originally thought. T-Ai was upset for a few seconds until he explained that raising demon children wasn't that hard and she was perfect at being a Mom. He also hinted at the benefits but wasn't sure she understood. Optimus had taken it fairly well or so it had seemed. The first comment Ultra Magnus made about demonic friends had earned him one of Optimus' rare verbal outbursts. Now as punishment Magnus was being made to baby-sit Sono and Axel, mostly to keep them out of everyone else's hair. The three of them seemed content at the moment throwing bits of scrap metal at Sideburn's head to see if he'd respond. No luck yet. The others of the future group didn't look so surprised leading him to think Rad had most likely done something to make them suspicious.

Sideburn's brothers were carefully avoiding Koji. That hurt a little since they'd been his friends when he'd needed some right after his father had been kidnapped. He remembered them letting him stay at the base in their room because he'd had nightmares for the first two weeks and his mom had to go on important business to get into contact with a few old friends in the US military.

Koji noticed T-Ai sneaking glances at him but had a feeling that it had more to do with Hot Shot's little revelation earlier than his ancestry. Might as well talk to her about it now. She was going to want answers. Getting up and walking over to her he noticed a few stares but chose to ignore them. But before any conversation could begin another problem arose.

"Dear Primus not more" Wedge moaned. But apparently there were more because three more time-travelers dropped into the base.

One was a smaller Bot who was sheltering two humans he been holding. There were two things that stopped Koji dead in his tracks, 1) the humans were Carlos and T-Ai, 2) the Bot was battle scarred when a few hours ago he'd looked fine.

R&R it keeps me updating


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own zip

Chapter 9

"Sideswipe!" Hot Shot yelled recognizing the injured Bot. That broke the spell and everyone jumped to action. Hot Shot to ranhis friend's side while Koji and Alexis helped Carlos and T-Ai to their feet. Once they were out of the way Hot Shot easily lifted his 'brother' and took off at a run toward the infirmary with Red Alert.

T-Ai was breathing hard clutching her stomach. "T-Ai are you ok" Koji asked her in English. "I will be. Just give me a minute" she said.

"I don't think we have a minute guys" Carlos said.

"Why do say that" F Optimus asked looking at Carlos.

"Cause the D cons were right behind us. Why do you think Sideswipe risked bringing us here"

* * *

Hot Shot stood looking at his future self as he hovered behind Red Alert. His older self's manner was confusing to him. He was acting like a rookie, which he hadn't acted like since Wheeljack had been killed. His future self was acting like that had never happened. Like losing one of his fellow Spychangers was nothing. 

"Hot Shot would you please stop that. I can't work with you hanging over my shoulder."

"Come on Red. I'm not bothering you that bad."

"Do you want me to throw you out!"

"No."

"Then back off. I'll let you know when I'm finished."

F Hot Shot turned and walked out. His past self followed him. He wanted answers

"No, I'm not insane, yes Sideswipe is my friend, no he's not a Spychanger, and yes I'm over what happened to Wheeljack. And don't look so surprised I'm you remember." PHot Shot stopped dead. His future self had just answered all of his questions with out even being asked.

"Looks like you didn't change as much as we thought." Mirage said from behind him.

Before he could reply a large explosion rocked the base.

* * *

"Damn machine can't set us down gently" Thrust muttered. 

"Shut up Thrust. As long as we're in the right time there is nothing to complain about" Megatron said in his usual condescending voice.

"Actually I can think of a few reasons for you complain." It was at this point that the Deceptacons noticed a very pissed off Hot Shot standing behind them looking as though he'd like nothing better than to tear them all limb from limb.

* * *

"Sky-byte where are we going?" Koji asked. 

"I'm taking you back to the Autobots."

"What! NO!"

"Shh. Do you want someone to hear us" Sky-byte whispered.

"If means you can't take me back then yes" Koji said not bothering to be quiet.

"Don't you want to go back to your friends?"

"Yes but I'm not leaving with out Rad"

"Koji, he may be your responsibility fifteen years from now but right now you're the same age. You can't be expected to take care of him now, you're barely old enough to take care of your self. "

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm not leaving with out him" Koji was determined.

"I'm sorry Koji but I can't let you stay here. It's not safe" Sky-byte pulled out a marble sized ball and popped it in front of Koji's face. A green mist came out and hovered around Koji for a minute before he passed out. Sky-byte caught him before he hit the ground. He felt sorry for doing this to the boy but Megatron could decide to see if Koji could be used as leverage at anytime. If that happened Sky-byte doubted the boy would live.

* * *

Hot Shot was pretty sure now that some time in the next fifteen years he was going to go insane. His future self had just launched himself (with no back up) at Megatron, who was backed up by five Deceptacons. Of course he wasn't alone for long. Both Optimuses and Ultra Magnus, after he set the twins—who had some how gotten onto his shoulders-- down, followed. The Autobot brothers—Sideburn had finally come out of his stupor-- jumped in as well. Hot Shot and the other Spychanger were about join the fight but something stopped them. One of the Deceptacons was aiming at Hot Shot but that wasn't what shocked them. They recognize him as their fallen member.

"Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack fired.

* * *

Sky-byte walked down the street trying to ignore the stares he was getting. He wasn't sure if they were because he was a giant robot or because he was carrying an unconscious teenager in his arms. Hopefully the humans wouldn't put this on that thing that Koji called TV like they did most of the time a Transformer was seen in the open. Megatron would sometimes watch TV News to see what the humans were doing. He'd be mad enough when he found Koji was gone and he defiantly wouldn't be to happy if he found out Sky-byte was the one who let Koji go.

"Let's see it's got to be around here somewhere. Oh there it is." He found him stand out side of a small arch that led to a flight of stairs that ended at Koji's front door. Not wanting to leave Koji outside, unconscious, and defenseless (there were threats to Koji of the human variety. He'd learn when he'd spoken to Dr. Onishi once when he'd been awake and talkative) he looked the doorbell. Finding it, he'd planned on pressing it and leaving but the door was thrown open by a woman with short blonde hair and worried blue eyes. She wasn't dressed like most of the Japanese women Sky-byte had seen. She was wearing a black t-shirt and camouflage pants.

"Koji! Baby!" She spoke with an accent he couldn't place. This lady wasn't the proper lady he would have expected to be Koji's mother. "Mrs. Onishi?"

"Colonel Onishi" she corrected finally taking her eyes off her son and settling on Sky-byte. Her eyes narrowed in recognition. "Your one of the ones that took Hisao."

"Ummm… I brought him back…"

"You took my son a few hours ago but brought him back now. Why?" he saw where Koji had gotten his courage. Most people wouldn't have had the guts to run up to him much less stand and question him.

The only thing that ever worked with Koji was giving a straight answer. "He's my friend."

Her gaze felt as though it pierced straight through his armor and into his spark. He wondered if this was what Koji would be like when he grew up. Finally she nodded. "You're coming with me."

"What!"

"Did I stutter."

"No, but I have to get back before Megatron realizes that I'm gone---"

"He probably already knows you're gone. Going back wouldn't do you any good."

"But—"

"You're _coming_ with _me"_ she stressed.

"You have leadership experince don't you?"

"I earned my rank."

"I thought so" Sky-byte sighed.

AN: i have no idea what Koji's mom's like or what she does but I like her as a colonel in the US military. And I only saw the episode with Koji'shouse once and I think that it looked something like how I described.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

AN: If I get some facts wrong just remember this AU

Chapter 10

Thrust was thrown back by a stray shot. So much for sneaking up on one of the Autobots while he was unaware. The Autobot and several others were now aware of him. In fact two of them were already leveling their guns at him.

"Deceptacons pull out!" Megatron yelled. Thrust didn't have to be told twice, he was up and running for the exit before Megatron had even finished giving the order. As he ran out with the other Deceptacons he was already thinking about getting Megatron to give Wheeljack a suitable punishment for missing that Autobot and hitting him instead.

* * *

Hot Shot was still standing there looking after his old friend. "Wheeljack." 

"That couldn't be him" Ironhide said disbelievingly.

"It looked like just like him except for the color" Mirage said.

"It still could be just another guy that just looked like him" R.E.V said.

"No. That scar over his insignia, he got that when the debris fell on him" Hot Shot spoke for the first time since he'd seen his best friend back from the dead. Then he thought of something. If Wheeljack had come from the future that meant—

"You knew!" he said rounding on his future self who had come to check on the Spychangers out of habit.

"Knew what?" F Hot Shot asked puzzled.

"Wheeljack being alive and a Deceptacon!" he yelled.

"Oh that."

"That's your going to say! We just saw our friend, who's suppose to be dead and that's all you've got to say! Why the hell didn't you tell us!" he yelled.

"Because it was hard enough to see him fifteen years after he 'died'. If you were expecting it you wouldn't be able to do what was necessary when the time came" F Hot Shot said in a low voice.

"What do you mean 'what was necessary'?"

"Not holding back."

"Wait you mean fight Wheeljack!" Hot Shot said incredulously.

"How can you fight one of your friends?" Ironhide asked.

"You can fight anybody if they're trying to hurt someone you care about" with that he walked away.

* * *

"Um Colonel I uhh I don't think any of the Autobots will be all that happy to see me" Sky-byte said as they stood outside of the gate to the Autobot base. 

"They won't hurt you … to badly anyway" Col. Onishi said. Then she held out her hand.

He looked at it for a minute and then asked "What?"

"I need Koji's cell phone to call Hisao to let us in."

"His what?"

"That thing he wears around his neck" she said. "Now" she said when he didn't move right away. He hurried to comply.

"Koji?" the man on the other end of the line said as he answered.

"No Hisao it's me" the Colonel told her husband.

"But your using Koji's cell, which means… THEY'VE KIDNAPPED YOU TOO!"

"No honey. I'm fine and I'm outside so could you send someone to let me in. And tell them not to shoot" Even though she didn't offer any more information about the last part Dr. Onishi didn't ask any questions. Either Col. Onishi was as eccentric as Sky-byte was beginning to think or the man was just use to taking orders from his wife;).

"Um are you sure they won't shoot me?" Sky-byte asked.

"They better not while your holding my son." This didn't make him feel any better but he didn't say anything else. He just hoped it would be someone who wouldn't shoot first and ask questions later. This hope was dashed when the gate was opened.

"You" Ultra Magnus' eyes narrowed.

* * *

"So you are me from the future" Megatron said looking at his future self. 

"Yeeesssss" F Megatron smirked.

"I'm convinced" "Me too" "Yeah"

"I do not sound like that" P Megatron said indignantly.

Everyone just stared at him.

"I do _not_" he put an emphasis on the last word. Nobody made any reply.

"So you've come here because of the Minicons?" Megatron said to his future self.

"You know about them?"

"We almost captured one from the Autobots" he gave his men a glare that said they would still have to pay for that "but instead we only managed to catch a human from your time and Prime's pet, but a certain traitor we will not mention helped Prime's pet escape".

"What did the human from my time look like" F Megatron asked sensing an advantage.

"He's in the next room. Why don't you see for your self."

Both Megatrons started walking to the room Rad was being kept in. When the door opened and F Megatron's eyes settled on Rad he started to chuckle. "Forget about the other human this one will be much more useful."

* * *

The Spychangers, minus Hot Shot and Mirage, stormed after F Hot Shot. They wanted more answers than the cryptic ones they'd been given. They reached the infirmary doors only to be stopped by a sudden exclamation from within. 

"Bro!" Looking in the group saw the Bot who'd come through the time portal with injured throw his arms around F Hot Shot. They cringed knowing how much their leader hated physical contact and waited for the explosive reaction that usually followed someone touching their leader. None came.

"Hey be careful you were pretty beat up earlier" F Hot Shot said sounding concerned. "What happened?"

"I didn't see Cyclonus sneaking up behind me. Lucky for me Jetfire decided to throw me through the portal along with Carlos and T-Ai" he said a little sheepishly.

"How many times do I have to tell you always pay attention to what's going on behind you in a battle as well as in front of you." It wasn't a reprimand. It actually sounded like friendly banter.

Outside the Spychangers backed away from the door slightly. That was nothing like the Hot Shot they knew. Well at least not since before the incident with Wheeljack.

"They've been like that since shortly after they met" the group turned to see the medic from future.

"Is the little guy a Spychanger?" R.E.V asked.,

"No. Neither is Hot Shot."

"Huh?"

"Hot Shot was promoted."

"To what?" Ironhide asked.

"That you don't need to know."

"How'd they get so close?" R.E.V asked.

"Shortly after Sideswipe came to Earth, Hot Shot agreed to train him. While they were training Wheeljack came back for revenge. Hot Shot was badly injured in their frist encounter and Sideswipe brought him back to the base. After he was repaired Hot Shot went back out to find Wheeljack. Sideswipe went after him. Wheeljack caught Sideswipe and trapped him in the middle of a burning factory. Hot Shot saved him. And that's about it."

They couldn't speak for a moment. Their old friend had become so bitter as to try and hurt a rookie in the name of revenge.

Suddenly the door to the main room opened and they heard yelling. Like most of the bases inhabitants they went to see what was going on. The sight they found was hilarious.

A human woman was yelling at Ultra Magnus.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER THINK ABOUT PULLING THAT SHIT AGAIN! IF YOU EVER TRY TO SHOOT WHILE MY BABY IS IN THE LINE OF FIRE AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE IT MY BUSINESS TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Ultra Magnus just continued backing away from her while nodding.

"I can't hear your head rattle boy!" She yelled reminding several of them of a drill sergeant.

"Yes sir"

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Close enough."

"Eris umm why is one of the Predicons here?" Dr. Onishi asked his wife.

"Eris?" more than one of the Autobots present asked.

"My parents were really into Greek Mythology. Always said the name fit for some reason know idea why (1)" She shook her head. "He brought Koji back" she said pointing to Sky-byte.

"Why's Koji unconscious?" Sideburn asked suspiciously " And who exactly are you?" he asked the Colonel.

"I'm Koji's mother" she looking like she was about to go into drill sergeant mode again. "Why is my son unconscious?" she asked Sky-byte.

"He wasn't very enthusiastic about leaving the other boy so I kind of had to… use knockout gas on him" he said nervously. The Colonel was the only thing keeping them from shooting him and if she turned on him he had a feeling he wouldn't get out of here alive.

Before she could say anything on this subject, she was tackled by the twins. "Grandma!"

(1)Eris was the Greek goddess of chaos

R&R or story go byebye


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own zip

AN: another friendly reminder this fic is AU so some of the characters are going to have knowledge about things they haven't been told about yet

Chapter 11

Eris Onishi stared at the twins who had just called her grandma. The gaze that had brought several young soldiers to their knees didn't even make the boys flinch.

"Axel and Sono right?" she asked.

"How did you know their names?" P Optimus asked.

"You think that Dad's the only one I got the powers from? Mom's a seer," Koji said.

"Hi sweetie, oh you grow up to be so handsome," Eris said to her son. Then a little less enthusiastically she said, "I'm going to have my work cut out for me aren't I?"

"My first love stuck around so not really."

"What do you two mean by that?" T-Ai said looking between her future husband and his mother.

"You think I'd let a woman marry into my family who couldn't take it. Raising magical children is. Hard you got to be willing to fight for it" Eris said matter-of-factly.

"Wait is that why Rad's mom is always mean to me?" Alexis asked.

"Actually that's more of a 'your taking her baby from her' thing. She doesn't want Rad going through the teen parent thing like we did" F Koji said.

"Owww" Koji's younger self moaned from Sky-byte's arms. "My head hurts."

Sky-byte put the boy down on his feet and then steadied him when he almost fell. Koji seemed a bit dizzy. " It's an after effect of the knockout gas" he told the Autobots, several of which were looking as though they were going to shoot him as soon as Koji moved out of the way.

"Hey where am—" he looked around then glared at Sky-byte.

"Uhh Koji we need to ask you a few questions about why Megatron had you and Rad kidnapped" Optimus said trying to avoid the oncoming fight between the boy and Predicon.

"Why don't you ask him? He knows more than I do" Koji said pointing at Sky-byte. Sky- byte looked a little uncomfortable to be the center of the Autobots attention but Koji just smiled.

"Well Sky-byte care to give us some details?" Koji said in a too sweet voice.

"But—"

" _Now!_" the boy said sounding just like his mother.

* * *

"This is bad. If what Sky-byte says is true then Megatron is going to go after the three most powerful Minicon team ever," F Optimus said. 

"Your kidding--- he couldn't --- they wouldn't even work with us in the beginning" Sideswipe stuttered out.

"Would anyone care to enlighten us past people to the ways of the future" P Hot Shot said sarcastically.

"They're going after the Requiem Blaster" F Hot Shot.

"What! It's on Earth!" P Optimus exclaimed.

"Well it is made up of three combiner Minicons, so it really shouldn't be that big of a surprise" Carlos said. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Uhh…how are you speaking Japanese we only had one translator and Alexis is using it" F Optimus asked.

"As much time Rad and I spent at each others houses and you didn't think we picked up each others native language. Rad speaks almost perfect Spanish and I speak almost perfect Japanese".

"Ok, back to the Requiem Blaster. It's on earth and Megatron plans to find and use it" P Optimus said trying to get back on track.

"Yes but Skyblast and his buddies don't like fighting so he can't use it very well (like my high speed internet modem which goes down for a few hours everyday)." Sideswipe said.

"Yes he can" F Hot Shot said. "Think of how we even got them onto a battle field in the first place".

"Rad went –with him," Red Alert said. "Skyblast didn't trust us not to force him and his friends to fight. Rad promised him that he wouldn't have to fight if he didn't want to. Skyblast trusted him. When we weren't considering the Minicons feelings Rad helped them get away from the base."

"But none of that has happened yet. Why would Rad be an advantage with getting the Requiem Blaster Minicons? They don't know him yet why should they trust him?" P Hot Shot asked.

"Why did they trust him in the first place?" F Hot Shot said simply.

"Rad's one of those people you trust on sight. His eyes, you can always tell if he's sincere by his eyes" F Optimus said.

"Plus the Minicons came here originally because Rad told them to" Carlos said.

"Huh?" The past Autobot asked.

_This isn't Rad's first experience with time travel. Years ago I met Rad on Cybertron. He told me to come to earth when it was time to leave Cybertron. That he'd find me there and he did. _

"What is this kid a Minicon savior or something" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Savior or not the Minicons trust Rad. If Megatron manages to find the Minicons that form the Requiem Blaster he'll be able to use it. So we need to get it first," F Optimus said.

"How? They're not even all on Earth, remember?" Sideswipe asked.

"The same way we did last time. Find Skyblast and have him call the other two" F Optimus said.

* * *

Rad was lying in the same spot as he had been when the Megatrons had left. He didn't have the energy to move. He was hungry but at the moment he'd prefer a glass of water. His throat was burning. The shocks had made him lose whatever little water that was in his stomach and he hadn't drunk any thing since he'd had breakfast with his parents and that had to of been at least twelve hours ago. He wondered if Megatron just planned on letting him die of thirst or starvation which ever got him first. And Rad had a feeling that it would most likely be the more painful of the two that killed him. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from outside the room. Maybe Megatron was coming back to get the information he wanted. Rad didn't see why. With future Megatron here they shouldn't need Rad anymore. Future Megatron knew pretty much as much as Rad did.

When the door opened Rad saw that it wasn't either of the Megatrons it was Starscream (I know he died on Cybertron but this is AU) and Wheeljack. What they were carrying made Rad's heart skip a beat. Water!

"Told you he'd be thirsty, Wheeljack" Starscream said smirking as he watched Rad drink.

"Must be, he didn't even think to accuse us of poisoning it" Wheeljack said with no emotion.

Rad stopped at this and looked straight into Wheeljack's optics. "Poison is quicker than dehydration" he said seriously. With that he went back to drinking.

"Be careful, Megatron wants you to lead him to a few Minicons and he won't care if your sick or not. He'll make you do it either way" Starscream warned. Rad stopped drinking. This reminded him of the last thing his father said to him before he'd left that morning.

"Where's that other kid that they grabbed?" he hoped that Starscream would tell him. Starscream had been nice to the kids for the most part. He'd protected them once, at least.

"Don't know. One of the Predicons deserted and took him with him" Starscream said watching Rad's face closely.

"Sky-byte?" Rad said before he could stop himself. He knew that if Sky-byte had taken Koji then Koji was safe at least.

"The shark thing?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know it's name" Wheeljack asked feeling suspicious.

" I heard that big black Deceptacon call him that" Rad said not even hesitating. He didn't want the whole Deceptacon army knowing that he was the son of Optimus' old human friend.

Wheeljack didn't seem to believe him but didn't press the point.

"Lord Megatron wants the boy brought out now. It's time to leave" Scourge said from the door. Starscream and Wheeljack looked at him with loathing glares.

"Will bring him in a moment" Starscream said leaving no room for argument. Scourge lingered for a moment and then left.

"Does he remind either of you guys of Thrust?" Rad asked with a shiver.

"Yes" both Starscream and Wheeljack said in unison.

R&R

As of August 21 I am officially 16 yay


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own transformer or any of the Characters

AN: i'm 16 no lisense but an ipod mini; permit soon

Chapter 12

"So boy where is the lead Minicon of the Requiem Blaster?" F Megatron asked.

"I don't know"

"Insolent brat!" Scourge moved forward to slap Rad.

Starscream moved in between the boy and the Deceptacon. "Don't if you know what's good for you".

"Why you traitor" Scourge hissed.

"No, if you hurt him I doubt we will get anything useful out of him" Starscream stated simply. Turning to Rad he said " Rad tell them."

"I can't. We found him by accident. We fell through a hole in some cave when we were lost. I couldn't find it again if I tried," he said. Starscream looked into the boy's eyes and noticed they showed no emotion which usually meant the boy was lying. He didn't comment.

"Another human lover" Scourge said, disgustedly, sneering at Starscream.

"What makes you think I'm a human lover?" Starscream shoot back at Scourge.

"Your on a first name basis with the prisoner" Scourge sneered.

"So".

"Silence! You two bicker like children" F Megatron shook his head. "Back to our questions. Boy! Where is this cave?"

"I told you I was lost. There were miles of caves and tunnels" he said getting annoyed.

"Megatron, sir I think it's a reasonable guess that the cave he's talking about is near or under the Autobot base. They didn't have enough Autobots at the base to send after it, so the humans were the only ones who could retrieve it. So it had to be within walking distance" Thrust said.

Rad's eyes widened for a moment before he was able to hide it. F Megatron saw it.

"So it is near the Autobot base, out in that desert you like to call home," F Megatron laughed. "Bring him along. I'm sure that once we're out there we can find a way to persuade him to lead us to the Minicon".

* * *

"So where is this thing any way?" Hot Shot asked his future self. " He's in a cave in the High Desert" F Hot Shot said as he watched the Spychangers prepare. It had been a long time since he'd seen all of them together. Occasionally one of them would come and visit him but not all at the same time. He was currently watching Ironhide and R.E.V joking with Carlos about something. Carlos seemed to be helping them into a better mood than the one they'd been in since Wheeljack had showed up and apparently saved P Hot Shot's life despite still maintaining that he hated him for 'abandoning' him. 

"How are we going to get to it?" P Hot Shot asked.

"The cave entrance we used to get into the base before we built the normal gate which right now is non-existent." As an after thought he added "Don't you love tenses and time travel"

"So how did you-- uhh-- I--we end-up with a younger brother?" P Hot Shot asked.

"You mean Sideswipe? I saved him once and he got all emotional and started calling me bro. Haven't been able to get rid of him since."

" Koji said something about a hug-a-thon" he hoped that was enough to get what he was trying to say across.

"Learn to run fast."

"Ok

* * *

"Koji—" Sky-byte started. 

" Yes I'm still mad at you so go away."

Sideburn who was only a few feet away looked up at Koji. Their eyes met for a second before Sideburn turned and walked away. He'd been avoiding Koji since he'd gotten back and Koji was getting tired of it. Everyone seemed to be acting differently toward him and he wanted to know why.

"Sky-byte did something happen while I was unconscious?"

"Not that I know of. I heard them saying something about magical children and your mom being a seer though."

Koji stared at him for a minute and then ran off in the direction Sideburn had gone off in.

* * *

"So how do you think Sideburn is taking this thing with Koji being a demon" Prowl asked his older brother. 

"Not well" Sideburn said from the door. He walked into the room he shared with his brothers and sat down on his recharge table. He looked at the small cot that had been left in the room incase Koji ever needed a place to sleep if his parents were out of town. He remembered waking up to Koji screaming in his sleep several times right after Dr. Onishi had been kidnapped, while the Colonel had been pushing the US military to help the Autobots. Apparently after a traumatic experience humans have dreams about the experience or bad nightmares about something related to the experience. Koji's nightmares had been about his father dying or being killed in front of him. Having to comfort Koji after each and every nightmare had given him a new respect for human parents.

"Maybe you should talk to Koji later once he recovers" Prowl suggested.

"What do you mean recovers? The knockout gas wore off hours ago" Sideburn said confused.

His brothers sighed. "T-Ai said tha' Koji knew Rad was his kid before we even had a clue. An' a few hours ago he saw his son kidnapped and was kidnapped himself. Sky-byte himself told us Rad, _Koji's son_, is more than likely going to be or already is being tortured. Now think back to how Koji was when his father was kidnapped" X-brawn explained to his brother. Sideburn thought for a minute.

"Oh shit" Sideburn got up and ran out the door. Koji was more than likely going through enough right now without Sideburn throwing his issues into it. He had to find Koji and talk to him. Luckily he didn't have to go far. Koji had just turned onto the barracks hallway.

"Sideburn we need to talk—" Koji started.

"I know I've been a jerk over something stupid and I'm sorry" Sideburn said.

"So in other words your brothers guilted you into coming and talking to me" Koji said.

"No they didn't … I don't think they did anyway.. No they didn't" he finished confidently. "Just no more major secrets between friends, got it?"

" Ok but there are some things you won't want to know."

"Like what?"

"Like why my clan is called the Soul Stealers" they walked back to the main room together laughing.

* * *

"Ok is everyone ready?" F Optimus asked. Since he technically had seniority over his past self they'd decided that he would be the leader on this mission. 

"Hey where do we ride?" Carlos asked.

"Nowhere. There are no humans on this trip" Optimus said.

"Why not?"

"There have been enough hostages taken in the last twelve hours we don't need anymore " Optimus said. " Ok Towline and Skidz are staying here to watch the base, everyone else move out."

The four Onishis (Sono, Axel, and T-Ai were sleeping since it was way past bed time) watched them go with identical smirks.

"You'd think that he'd have learned by now to be careful what he says" F Koji said.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"He said no humans on this trip" Dr. Onishi explained. "But I think we've already determined that not all of us are human."

"Yeah but they're already gone so you can't exactly argue that point with him" she said.

"No way are you guys going with out me" Carlos spoke up.

"It isn't exactly a pleasant experience for riders" F Koji said.

"I know. You think Rad and I haven't used it occasionally when we're late for school."

"Still doesn't change that Optimus said no humans on this trip" Koji said with a smile.

"Bye" Eris said.

With that the four Onishis teleported out.

AN: yes Rad has this ability the reason he hasn't used it is because he's been too disoriented or too weak


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own zip

Chapter 13

"So this is where the lead Minicon of the Requiem Blaster is. Little dusty isn't it" P Megatron said standing on the cliff overlooking the desert where the Cosmo Scope Research Center would eventually be built. "You live in this dump boy, where is the base at?(hahahaha you can't grade me on this Mrs.Maloney)"

"I live here fifteen years from now. My town hasn't even been built yet. The landscape isn't even the same, how do you expect for me to find anything" Rad said exasperated.

"Try stop making excuses and look" F Megatron said, knocking the boy to the ground.

"Megatron if you hit him like that you could kill him! Then how we going to find the Minicon" Starscream said picking the boy up. He noticed a bruise already forming on Rad's left cheek and his right cheek was bleeding where it had been scraped along the ground. He set the boy back on his feet. Rad cried out when his left leg touched the ground. Starscream caught him when he started to fall. "I think his leg is broken, Sir."

"So?"

"Humans can't use broken limbs. He won't be able to walk now, he'll have to be carried" Starscream was getting tired of having to explain everything to Megatron.

"Fine, carry him. Maybe now he'll tell us where the Minicon is." P Megatron said.

" Why don't you just ask us?"a voice said from behind them, full of rage.

They all turned around to see the Autobots, past and present, standing there, quite a few glaring at them. F Hot Shot, who was standing with his past self, the Spychangers, and Sideswipe, looked particularly pissed off. He seemed to get even more pissed off, if possible, when he saw Rad's injuries. P Hot Shot didn't even try to stop his future self from launching himself at the Megatrons. In fact he was right behind him.

* * *

Starscream wanted to join the battle but he couldn't endanger Rad by leaving him on the ground in the middle of a battlefield when the boy couldn't even walk. Suddenly Wheeljack was by his side. "We got to get the kid out of here" He said. 

"Megatron will be mad if we leave in the middle of a battle," Starscream said.

"Not for protecting his information source," Wheeljack replied. Starscream nodded. They both transformed and drove/flew away from the battle.

Their retreat didn't go unnoticed. Both Hot Shots and the Spychangers saw this at the same time as Scourge. They broke off and followed the retreating transformers. Scourge was less conspicuous with leaving the battle.

Starscream and Wheeljack noticed they were being followed about a mile from the battle. They transformed and faced the oncoming Autobots.

"Hand Rad over Starscream" F Hot Shot yelled.

"Why should I? You can't shoot me while I'm holding the kid" Starscream said.

F Hot Shot didn't reply to this. He knew he couldn't do anything while Rad was in the line of fire. Of course not everyone had the same inhibitions. A shot was fired from behind Starscream and hit the ground two meters from him. Starscream hit the ground doing his best to shield the boy in his arms from any stray shots.

The Autobots stayed on their feet and faced the new arrival. "Scourge" P Hot Shot snarled.

"Hand the brat over and I won't destroy you all right now" Scourge demanded.

"Why? Your team still has him" P Hot Shot asked.

"Before the Megatron was defeated and sent back to Cybertron Scourge turned on him. I think it was over Fortress Maximus. I guess our time traveling made him show his true colors a little sooner" F Hot Shot said.

"And you called Starscream a traitor for protecting the kid" Wheeljack said with a look of disgust.

"Umm guys" Rad said.

"Rad are you ok?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah but you might want to take a look at the ground" the boy said not taking his eyes off the ground. This was when they finally noticed that the ground was slowly breaking away beneath their feet.

"Oh Sh—" was the last thing anyone could say before they all fell through.

* * *

"Give up Prime. We're going to find the Minicon before you" F Megatron sneered at F Optimus. 

"Yeah? How? Rad wouldn't lead you to any of the Minicons."

"Don't be so sure. That little human pet of yours will take us to it eventually. I just have to be a little more persuasive. Hmm maybe break his other leg or set the voltage on the electric cage up another notch." "AHHH!" Optimus roared as he drove his fist into Megatron's face. A strange blast came out of nowhere and knocked F Megatron to the ground. The whole battle stopped at this and looked in the direction the blast came from.

F Koji was standing there with his hand still raised. From the look of pure rage on his face Optimus guessed that he'd heard what Megatron had said about Rad. He looked back to Megatron who was struggling to get to his feet. Megatron's armor was melted and grossly warped where the blast had hit him. If it weren't for what Megatron threatened to do or had already done to Rad Optimus might have thought Koji had acted to harshly but considering what Optimus had wanted to do himself he felt it would be hypocritical to think that way.

"You better not have been serious" Koji said in a low voice, eyes never leaving Megatron.

"Why do you care human?" Megatron snarled at the Demon. Then he noticed something. "Onishi?" the man in front of him looked just like Onishi except younger. "Close" Dr Onishi said appearing behind F Koji. "What did you do to my grandson?" Dr. Onishi asked.

"Your grandson?"

"Rad. Koji's son." P Koji appeared behind them along with his mother.

"Where is my son?" F Koji asked in the same low, dangerous voice he'd used before. He charged up another blast.

"I—I --- I don't know last time I saw him Starscream had him" Megatron stuttered realizing that Koji 1)wasn't human2) wasn't weak and 3) wasn't alone.

"Where's Starscream?"

"He took off at the beginning of the battle."

"Koji why don't you try sensing for him" Dr. Onishi said.

F Koji eyes unfocused for a minute " He's blocked from me. All I can tell is that he's in that direction" Koji pointed west.

"Ok let's go find him AND if he's hurt, you two," he said, pointing at the Megatrons " are dead". With that Koji turned and walked in the direction of his son.

After a minute F Optimus followed and then the other Autobot went after him.

Megatron and the Deceptacons watched them go. It wasn't until after they were gone that they noticed someone else missing.

"Hey where's Scourge?"

* * *

"Oww. Rad, Sideswipe you two okay" F Hot Shot asked. 

" Fine Bro" Sideswipe replied.

"Rad?"

"Oww" Rad moaned from somewhere behind him.

"Spychangers report" P Hot Shot said. "Fine." "Been worse." "I'll be ok."

"We're fine. Thanks for asking" Starscream said sarcastically, trying to sit up without jarring Rad to badly.

"You're holding our friend hostage, why would we care how you are?" P Hot Shot asked while his future self helped Sideswipe to his feet.

"I'm not holding the kid hostage. I was taking him away from the battle so he didn't get even more hurt" Starscream said standing up still holding Rad.

"Then why won't you put him down?"

Rad moaned at the thought of having to stand on his leg.

"Maybe because his leg is broke."

"What first his face now his leg. You bastard" F Hot Shot said.

"Watch it Hot Shot. Don't go assigning blame to the wrong person. Megatron did all that" Wheeljack said.

"And you didn't stop him!" He said incredulously.

"Yes they did" Rad said breathing hard because of the pain in his leg. He has a feeling that a few of his ribs were cracked too. He looked around at everyone and then noticed what cave they were in. He'd been in this cave before.

"Oh no" he said.

"Rad what's wrong?" Sideswipe asked

"This is the cave we found Skyblast in."

AN: R&R or no update


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own zip

AN: sorry if this is a little strange but i wrote it at 11pm. I'm trying to finish this before school starts and i still have AP homework to do

Chapter 14

"So you were lying to Megatron when you said you didn't know where it was" Scourge chuckled, stepping out of the shadows (dramatic isn't it). "So where is it?"

"None of your business" Rad said.

"How about you tell me and I don't kill you and your friends" Scourge snarled.

"You're out numbered Scourge. Don't make hollow threats" P Hot Shot said.

Scourge must have moved faster than they could see because next thing they knew F Hot Shot had been thrown to the ground and Scourge had a hold of Sideswipe's arm and his gun to the smaller Bot's head, with his arm around Sideswipe's neck. "Now what were you going to tell me boy?"

Rad's shoulders fell in defeat. "He's under that boulder" Rad pointed to a large rock.

Scourge, not even letting his eyes leave Rad, lifted his gun a blasted the rock across the room. Where the rock had once lay sat a small object that emitted a soft green light.

* * *

Sideburn drove looking for any sign of the missing transformers and kid. So far none of the Autobots had had any luck. He checked his cab sensor to see how Koji was doing. The boy in the drivers seat was watching the passing landscape with unseeing eyes. 

"How ya doing Koji?" he asked. The boy just shrugged.

"It'll be all right. We'll find Rad soon."

"What if it's already too late?" Koji asked dejectedly.

"We're not going to be to late. Wouldn't you sense it if we were to late?" Sideburn asked, still a little confused as to what the boy could and could not do.

"Yes and I can sense that he's in a lot of pain and very scared" Koji said with an undertone of sadness. Sideburn knew this was hard on the boy. Yesterday Koji had been just a kid now he felt a responsibility to a son who he hadn't even had yet.

" Relax Koji. Let your future self take care of Rad. He's been a father for thirteen years. You've barely been around that long" Sideburn tried to convince the boy.

"If I grow up to be a such a good dad why is Rad in this mess." It wasn't a question. He was finally admitting what was bothering him.

"Koji some things are just out of our hands. Rad was at the base or what will be the base. Your future self was at work. You can't be with someone at all hours of the day you have other responsibilities. There's nothing you can do about it short of watching him round the clock which he wouldn't be happy about."

"I guess" Koji still didn't sound convinced. "Hey what's that?"

There was a huge hole in the ground that didn't look natural in the least. "I don't know but I'm calling Optimus about it" Sideburn said.

* * *

Scourge looked at the Minicon with greed in his optics. "You" he pointed at F Hot Shot "bring it to me and no trying anything" He put his gun back up against Sideswipes head. 

"Bro don't" Sideswipe tried to say but Scourge clipped him in the back of the head, knocking the bot out.

Hot Shot was forced to comply. He walked over to the Minicon then carried it to Scourge.

"So this is the powerful Minicon" he said looking it over. "Now activate!" he demanded.

The Minicon didn't respond. He tried again. Still no luck.

"Why isn't it working?" he yelled at Hot Shot.

"I don't know" he said hoping he hadn't made Scourge mad. He was very aware of the gun that was still pointed at Sideswipe even though Scourge's hold was a little more awkward trying to hold so many things at once.

"Skyblast knows you want him to fight. He doesn't like fighting so he won't come out" Rad said. His eyes were starting to get an unfocused look to them but Starscream had a feeling that it was because he starting to shut down because of the pain rather than him lying again. Actually Starscream believed the boy was telling the truth.

"Fine bring the boy over here. See if it works for him"

"No" Starscream said. Scourge tapped his gun against Sideswipe's head.

"Why would I care what happens to an Autobot?" Starscream asked.

Rad suddenly vanished from Starscream' arms and reappeared on Scourges shoulder. The Deceptacons looked slightly shocked but then Scourge laughed. "A demon."

"Rad if you could do that why didn't you just do earlier to escape?" F Hot Shot asked.

Rad looked dizzy. "I can barely go twenty feet much less three thousand miles. Besides I was still tired from warping Highwire, Grampa, and Sideburn. Besides I'm not suppose to use them. It's our punishment"

"Now boy activate this thing" Scourge said handing the Minicon to Rad.

Rad held it close to his chest and it began to glow brighter and to everyone's so did Rad.

"What are you doing boy?" Scourge asked, fearfully.

Then Rad reached out and touched Sideswipe. Then he teleported away with both the Minicon and Sideswipe.

"What! Where did he go!" Scourge asked.

"Don't worry about what happened to them. What you should be concerned about is what's going to happen to you." Scourge spun around to see both Kojis and Sideburn standing behind him. F Koji raised his arm and Scourge felt a strange, painful feeling. As though he was being ripped from his body. The last thing he was able to do before everything went dark was let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"What was that!" Sideburn asked being the first to recover from his shock.

"Told you didn't want to know why my clan is called the Soul Stealers" P Koji said.

"Wait can you do that" he asked P Koji.

P Koji smiled sheepishly and said "Only under extreme circumstances. It's forbidden otherwise"

"Wait were's Rad and Sideswipe—" F Hot Shot was cut off by a loud crash behind him. Sideswipe and Rad had just reappeared.

"Rad!" F Koji said running to his son.

"Daddy" Rad was barely able to open his eyes.

"Come on, we need to get Rad back to the base" he said tossing the Minicon to the side before teleporting out with his son.

* * *

"So Rad tapped into the Minicon's power to save Sideswipe and the Minicon" P Optimus asked the Spychangers and P Hot Shot. F Hot Shot was in the infirmary with Sideswipe. 

"That answers a question we could never quite answer" F Optimus said.

"What?"

"When Skyblast was first activated he was scared of the other kids but he hid behind Rad. Then he went to the battle and saved all our lives because Rad asked him to. We couldn't figure out why he trusted Rad from the beginning. Now we know."

"How?"

"Skyblast sensed that Scourge would make him fight so he refused to come out. He also sensed that Rad wanted to protect him. So he lent Rad the energy to teleport them away from Scourge. When he was activated in the future he recognized Rad as the person who had protected him."

* * *

"How is he?" P Koji asked his older self. 

"He'll be fine. I'd say he's been through worse but you'd probably run away and become a monk and forget about ever having children." F Koji laughed humorlessly.

"Has he been through worse?" P Koji asked a little worried.

" He grew up in this family and hangs out with the Autobots. What do you think?"

" I think that I'm going to start dyeing my hair at thirty" he sighed.

"Actually I think the twins are the ones who are going to make me go gray" F Koji chuckled.

"Oww. Be quiet Daddy" Rad moaned cracking his eyes. "All four of you."(Rad's seeing double haha)

* * *

"So how you doing" F Hot Shot asked his past self. 

"Ok I guess. What you doing out here? I thought you were going to stay with Sideswipe."

"Uh Red Alert got pissy and threw me out" he said sheepishly.

"Uhh I'm going to turn into an idiot in the next few years" P Hot Shot groaned.

"I'm not an idiot. I just like having some fun occasionally" F Hot Shot laughed. "You need to relax a little."

"What do mean?"

"Your still mourning Wheeljack even though there was nothing you could do about what happened" he said. "You need to move on and try to stop living in the past."

"I almost was but him coming back from the dead, being a Deceptacon, and apparently blaming me for what happened kind of sent me back to square one" P Hot shot said.

"He doesn't blame us. We're actually on pretty good terms when he's not trying to kill me. Kidding, kidding" he added seeing the look on his younger self's face.

"Hey you" one of the build team members pointed to F Hot Shot "they're about to go back, so unless you want miss your ride home I suggest you get moving."

* * *

"Ok everyone here" F Optimus asked. 

"No" F Koji said.

"Who's missing?"

F Koji didn't answer. He just looked at Ultra Magnus with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Magnus said with fake innocence. Koji raised his eyebrow again.

The twins shimmered into existence on Magnus' shoulders. And then teleported to their father. "We like him he doesn't get mad if we throw things at people" they said in unison.

"Ok, _now _do we have everyone?"

"Yes"

"Then let's go"

With a final wave they were warped back to their own time.

AN: there's going to be an epilogue


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing.

Epilogue

"Hey Rad! Alexis" the couple turned around at hearing their names called. They'd been walking home holding hands every day since they had finally admitted that they liked each other.

"Hi Sideburn" Rad greeted the approaching sports car. After word got out that Koji was involved with the Autobots again the Autobot brothers had insisted on being transferred to earth. They didn't remember Rad or any of the time traveling that had gone on though. As soon as the group had left to go back to the future Dr. and Col. Onishi had wiped everyone in the pasts memory so the timeline would be preserved. But the future group remembered everything.

"We've got to hurry to the hospital. T-Ai's gone into labor."

"What! Mom's only eight months along?" Rad exclaimed.

"Yeah that's why Koji's freaking, so come on!"

Rad and Alexis jumped into Sideburn's front seat as he speed away toward the hospital.

When they got there all the Autobots were already there waiting, including Ultra Magnus who had showed up a month ago and promptly been put in charge of babysitting the twins while they were at the base, which was when ever Rad was well enough to take them. Rad still had to use a walking cast.

Before Rad and Alexis could reach the entrance it opened and Koji stepped out with a dazed look on his face.

"Dad is everything alright? How are Mom and the baby?" Rad asked his father.

"They're all fine."

"What do 'all'?" Rad asked.

"I mean your mother and your sisters."

"Sisters? As in plural?" Rad said getting nervous. The last time he'd had a conversation like this with his father was right after the twins were born.

"Yes. All tree of them"

AN: finally done. now i can go on one last vaction without worring about it.


End file.
